


That Girl

by Potofpetunias



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potofpetunias/pseuds/Potofpetunias
Summary: Church meets Tex in a bar. It goes about as well as you'd expect.





	

"You dirty, rotten bitch!"

  
This was not how Leonard Church had imagined his night ending. He'd expected alone on Carolina's couch again, why did he even visit her if not to get drunk and moan about on her couch. But then Allison...Texas had shown up at the bar. She'd sidled up to him with that predatory look and a bottle of cheap champagne. He'd assumed he knew where the night was going.

  
Well, you know what happens when you assume.

So he found himself, fumbling and half-dressed, standing outside Tex's apartment in 20 degree weather, screaming. As you do.

"What the fuck? What did I do? Holy shit it's fucking cold out here, what the donkey punching fuck!"  
He thought, for a second, he could see her through the window by the door. Probably laughing at him. Then the light clicked out and Church knew there was no way he was getting back in there. He managed to throw his coat over his shoulders and began walking in what he hoped was the direction of his sister's place. He could always call her, but he had a feeling he'd just get laughed at again.

* * *

 

Three miles, four wrong turns and one very confused, Spanish-speaking gentleman later, Church finally arrived at his destination. And, because the universe in all iterations fucking hates him, the lights were still on. His phone had died about ten minutes into the walk, so he was certain he was about to get hit with the full force of sisterly concern.

"Better get it over with," he muttered, shouldering the door open to find his sister sitting on the couch where he had been crashing. "Hey, sis, I'm home!"

"So you are," her tone was flat but her eyes burned.

Oh no. She was pissed. Why was she pissed?

"Is this because my phone was dead? Because you can just plant a tracker in my ass if my location is such an issue for you."

Carolina's teeth clenched, grinding together like she was trying to snap metal with her teeth.

"Shut _up_."

Whoa. Okay, that's not her deal.

"What the hell, 'Lina? What did I do? Why do women hate me tonight?"

"Tonight? That's optimistic of you." Carolina shot back dryly as she leaned into the couch. She shook her head as she surveyed his disheveled state. "You seriously don't know who you went home with?"

"Of course I do! Her name was..." Oh no. Carolina's old roommate, the one she competed with on everything. The one who edged her out for top of the class, got the internship she wanted, her name was..."Allison."

Church slumped next to his sister on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm an idiot. A miserable, stupid, half-frozen idiot." his muffled voice carried his misery and Carolina almost took pity on him.

Almost.

"You have to go home."

"What?!" Church yelped at that. He'd been hoping to hide out on Carolina's couch at least another week before going home and informing his father he had gotten kicked out of another school.

"You blew it. I had two rules, don't throw up on the couch and no sleeping with my mortal enemies. You've broken them both."

"Does it help if I didn't actually sleep with her?"

Carolina wrinkled her nose, as if the thought of him and Tex physically repulsed her, which okay, it probably did. "No. Now, you're going to pack up and leave tomorrow or I will call the Director and have him come get you myself."

"Alright, fine. Geez, y'know, you'd think you two woulda been great friends, you're both viscous bitches."

* * *

By the time the stars cleared from Church's vision, Carolina had stomped away to her room. He settled onto the couch, staring at the popcorn ceiling and seeing nothing but Tex.

"Fuck."


End file.
